In recent years, turnstile pivot control mechanisms have become increasingly more sophisticated in facilitating the monitoring of personnel passage between two separate areas. Only recently, the pivot control mechanism has redeveloped from mechanical to electro-mechanical devices.
Typically, the pivot control mechanisms have been bulky and costly to construct. Such construction has suffered from a number of inherent problems. One problem would be the double ratchet operation, requiring multi-sets of hardware for each direction of motion, resulting in bulk and additional weight to the mechanism. A second problem would be if the operation were a clutched operated mechanism, requiring constant maintenance to keep the operation constant.
Additionally, a further problem has been the number of individual or separate components used in the manufacturing process of the pivot control mechanism owing to inventory, manufacturing and assembly difficulties. These problems all contribute to the mechanism being excessively heavy, awkward to handle, costly to manufacture, ship and install.
Still another problem encountered with the construction of the mechanism has centered on the rotor control mechanism. It is these mechanisms, which facilitate rotational control of the rotor, accommodating both directional operations. In the past, these have been a large component and take excessive space to accommodate.